Hana No Saku Basho (花の咲く場所) CHAPTER 2
by Yuukisatoru
Summary: Continuation of the 1st chapter


CHAPTER 2

"Here it is…" Kagami sighed as he glanced at the address on the paper he was holding. "Not that bad, I guess…" He took a step inside, looking around as he was walking along the hallway. "Well then… where I could find the chief's office room…" He then came across the counter situated at the center of the building, seeing a purple haired male was eating some snacks. He approached the said male as he shoved the crumpled paper into the guy's face "Show me the way" He said. The male glanced at the paper with a very bored expression, pouting.

"Eeeeehhhhh… Who're you?" he asked back, looking up to Kagami's face. "I'm supposed to work here today" "Oh… I see….hmn…. Aka-chin's office eh…" the guy purred, nodding. "You go that way, and then turn left, then turn right, and then straight ahead, and then-" "Show me" The purple haired guy pouted again "I don't want to" he said, as he continued munching on his snacks. Kagami frowned at the reply as he glanced at the piles of snacks on the counter. "What's with this guy? A Giant WillyWonka?" Kagami thought to himself. Kagami sighed as he dug his hand into his pocket. He blinked as he felt that his fingers had touched something hard. He glanced for a bit, finding he had a candy in his pocket. He stared back at the Giant Willy Wonka, thinking as he suddenly got an idea. Seeing the guy likes snacks and candy, why won't he give it a shot?

"Well then…. It's too bad then~" "Hm?" the guy glanced again at Kagami. "I was about to give you this if you showed me the way" Kagami said as he showed the guy the candy that he found earlier. The guy blinked, looking at the said candy with an interested face. "It's working" Kagami grinned to himself, waving the candy. "Let's make a deal, you show me the way, you'll get to eat this candy" The guy went silent for a moment. "… Fine, I'll show you to Aka-chin's office then…" He said as he stood up, making Kagami startled a bit after seeing he guy's height. "He's huge…" He thought.

While walking, Kagami kept on studying the huge guy's figure. "What's your name?" the Giant Willy Wonka asked, breaking the silence between them. "Taiga Kagami…." "Ooohhhh….. Murasakibara. Murasakibara Atsushi" the guy introduced himself as he kept on walking."Murasakibara then" Kagami nodded. "Hmn…It's weird for Aka-chin to suddenly ask for a new recruit…." Murasakibara said, glancing at Kagami. Kagami blinked "Really?" Murasakibara nodded. "Probably because Mine-chin didn't have a partner…" Kagami blinked again. "Mine-chin?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "You don't know? Although we're here in a so-called special unit, we also work in groups" Murasakibara explained. "Groups, eh… Well, at least we don't work alone" Kagami shrugged.  
"Usually only two people in one group…" Murasakibara added. Kagami glanced up at Murasakibara. "So you also have a partner then?" Murasakibara shook his head. "Nope~ I only work indoors~ Indoor jobs don't need a partner… Wouldn't have the trouble with having to go outside too~" He smiled, seemingly happy of his current position. Kagami sweatdropped at his statement.

Along the way, a blonde guy was passing by the said hallway. Kagami blinked as Murasakibara greeted the guy. "Ah, Kise-chin~ Where are you heading to?" The guy blinked as he gave a soft smile at Murasakibara. "Ah, Murasakicchi~ I was about to head to my desk, just came back from patrolling" the guy replied as he blinked at Kagami's presence. "Who's this-ssu?" "Oh, this guy? He said his name is Kaga-chin…" Murasakibara replied as he waved his hand slightly at Kagami's direction. "Kaga-chin?" Kagami raised his eyes. "What's with the sudden nickname…" he thought to himself, sweatdropping. Kagami sighed, glancing at the blonde guy's direction. "Kagami…. Kagami Taiga" he told him his name. "Ehhh… Kagamicchi then" The blonde guy smiled. "I'm Kise Ryouta" Kise smiled brightly. "Another weird nickname… I guess people here really love giving out weird nicknames…" Kagami thought to himself.

"Wait… Kise Ryouta… I think I've heard his name somewhere…" Kagami thought to himself as he studied the said blonde. Kagami's eyes widened. "W-Wait… Aren't you that famous model 10 years ago?" Kise blinked as he laughed a bit. "I'm surprised that people would still remember me from a very long time" "Well…. You were very famous at that time… No wonder I've thought that I've heard your name somewhere…" Kagami nodded. It's not like he reads those kinds of magazines or so. He could still remember the time during his high school days. The said model was pretty much of a big hit among the girls in his classroom. "Ah, was it Kagamicchi's the new recruit?" Kise asked. Kagami nodded in response. "That's great-ssu! I was pretty curious who might the new recruit would be." He added, smiling as brightly as he would. Just then, apparently a green haired male was also passing by, tilting his head a bit at the small gathering. "Hmn?" Kise glanced at the guy "Ah! Midorimacchi~! Just came back from the hospital it seems?" Kise greeted him. The green haired guy just nod in response. "….Who you might be, Nanodayo..?" he added as he glanced slightly at Kagami. "Ah, this is Kagamicchi~ The new recruit-ssu" Kise replied, still smiling. "Oh… I see… I guess he'll be Aomine's partner then" the green haired male said, studying Kagami's figure. Kise froze a bit by hearing Aomine's name. Kagami noticed it, though. "Oi, you okay?" he asked Kise as he poked his shoulder. Kise snapped off from his froze. "A-Ah…I-I'm okay-ssu" he stuttered. "Well then, if there's nothing else, I'll be on my way to my office then" the green haired male exclaimed before walking off.

"Hmnnn…." Murasakibara just kept quiet, watching all of them talk while munching on some Pockys. "A-ah… Well then… G-Good luck-ssu, Kagamicchi" Kise said before walking off back to his desk in the room situated not too far from where they were standing. "What's with him?" Kagami asked, looking confused. "Ah, that~ Hmn…. I think you'll find out soon" Murasakibara answered. Kagami huffed as both of them continued walking towards Akashi's office room. "Well then, we're here" Murasakibara exclaimed as both of them stopped in front of a door with the name "Chief. Akashi Seijuro" plated on it. Kagami nodded, smiling. "Thanks for the help. You can go now" Murasakibara pouted. "What's the matter?" Kagami blinked at the sight of Murasakibara's response. Murasakibara then held out his hand in front of Kagami's face. "My candy" He said. "O-oh, Sorry" Kagami apologized as he gave him the candy he promised earlier. After that, Murasakibara had left him alone in front of Akashi's office door.

Kagami took a deep breath before knocking the door as he waited for a response. "Enter…" a voice came out from the other side of the door. "Well then… Here we go…" Kagami whispered to himself as he pushed the door open. "Ah, Taiga-san… I was waiting for you" Akashi said. He was sitting at his desk, seemingly as he was doing some paperworks earlier. "Please have a seat" He said as he smiled a bit. Kagami nodded as he took a seat across Akashi. "As you know, today you will be starting your first day as a Kiseki Division officer…" Akashi exclaimed, staring straight into Kagami's eyes which had made him shiver a bit. "Well then… I supposed you have met the other members of this Division…" Akashi added. "Murasakibara, Kise… and that green haired one, Midori… whatever it is" Kagami shrugged. Akashi nodded. "Ah, yes, Shintarou. Shintarou Midorima" "Oh, so that's his name then…" Kagami sighed, leaning back to his seat. "He's under this division, right? I was wondering why is he in a doctor's uniform… Is he a doctor or something?" Kagami asked, glancing up at Akashi. "Well, you can say something like that. Shintarou's of course belongs to this division. At the same time he's in charge of the Kiseki Medical Branch." Akashi explained. Kagami just nodded in response "No wonder…" he thought to himself.

"Well then, let's get down to business, shall we?"Akashi said while writing something down on his paperwork. Kagami nodded. "I think you probably heard that you're going to be Daiki's partner, is that correct?" Akashi added. "Wait…Who's this Daiki guy anyway?" he asked. Akashi blinked. "Ah, you haven't met him yet?" Kagami shook his head. "His name is Aomine Daiki" Kagami thought for a second. Ah, yes. He had heard the name Aomine from the three guys earlier, aside from Murasakibara's weird nickname. "A-ah, yeah… I did from Midorima…" Kagami replied. Akashi just nod as he smiled. "Well then, that is true. Here you'll be appointed to do your job with a partner." Kagami nodded slightly. While they were talking, a knock was heard by the office door. "Come in" Akashi ordered. Then a tall, tanned guy walked inside of the office room. "Here's the paperwork you wanted" he said, dropping a pile of paperwork on Akashi's desk.

"Ah, Daiki…. Just in time. This is Taiga… Kagami Taiga. He'll be working here from now on." Akashi introduced Kagami. Kagami just glanced at the tanned guy before bowing slightly. Aomine glanced at Kagami, nodding a bit "Ah, I see… So he'll be with…?" Aomine asked. "He'll be your partner of course" Akashi continued. "W-Wait… WHAT?! No one told me this!" Aomine said in a surprised tone. "I thought you already know about it" Akashi blinked. "Of course not! Who the hell gave you the idea of finding me a partner anyway!? The only one who can be my partner is me alone!" Aomine objected the idea of him getting a new partner. "Now, now, Daiki… you do know the first rule of the Kiseki Division, don't you?" Akashi asked him, with rather a serious tone. Aomine gulped, before he answered. "Every team should have a partner…" he sighed. "Good" Akashi nodded. "Then starting from today, Taiga will become your new partner. So try to get along with him then" he added. Aomine sighed before glancing at Kagami. "It's not like I'll accept you or anything. I'm just following the chief's orders." He hissed _before_ leaving the room. "Well then, Taiga. You may start now" Akashi said, motioning Kagami to follow Aomine.

Kagami nodded. "I'll be on my way then" he said before walking out of the office. Akashi smirked a bit. "Good luck….. Taiga…" his voice echoed in his office room.

-END CHAPTER 2-


End file.
